


The Article

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is reading something</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Article

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday

The article in New Anthropology was interesting enough, but Blair found himself yawning as he read. Odd - normally he inhaled the contents of the magazine, nodding in agreement when it reminded him of things he had seen, places he had visited, and occasionally shaking his head when the article contradicted what he remembered, though he was prepared to concede that there could have been changes in the more than four years since he had visited anywhere (except Sierra Verde, and that hardly counted), involved as he was with his sentinel. 

If the article was about somewhere he hadn't been, he absorbed the knowledge avidly, mentally pigeonholing facts to examine if and when he did visit the place, though he had to admit it was unlikely, now, that he ever would - his life was too bound up with Jim's.

It was lucky everyone had accepted that the 'sentinel thing' had been the first draft of a novel. The only ones who knew the truth were the 'inner circle' of Joel, Rafe, Brown and Megan in Major Crime, as well as the Chief of Police and the DA; after discussing things with Simon, Jim had decided to 'come clean' with them.

Not that Blair and Jim were totally joined at the hip. When Jim was in court, as he was that day, Blair took the opportunity to catch up with his reading - finally coming clean and admitting that he was financially independent, Blair had, after denying his dissertation, continued to work with Major Crime as an unpaid adviser - and because he was unpaid he didn't have to go in if Jim wasn't there. Even for someone as conscientous as Blair was, playing hooky occasionally had its attractions.

Blair was, and would always be, an anthropologist at heart. New Anthropology was usually full of enthrallingly interesting detail. So why, he wondered, was he yawning? 

He stopped reading and went into the kitchen area to make himself a mug of coffee.

Returning to his seat, he took a mouthful of coffee, put the mug down, picked up the magazine and began reading the offending article again from the beginning, assessing it as if it had been a paper he was grading while he was still a TA.

Ah. Yes. The writer had a gift for using words, for stringing them together in a way that was interesting so that everything sounded at least superficially new, but his _facts_ were actually old hat.

Blair shook his head. It wasn't always possible for a magazine to have articles on new discoveries, but when the subject was one that was already very well known, he really would have expected the editor of a magazine as prestigious as New Anthropology to be looking for a truly novel approach.


End file.
